


Over Protective

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Growing Pains [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, First Dates, John Arc, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alyssa has her first date. John's left in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Protective

**Author's Note:**

> You're going to hate me by the end of this one...
> 
> Ages:
> 
> John: 23  
> Alyssa: 16
> 
> Jackson: 25

The front door opened to the main house, the sound of laughter following in the two figures of John and Jackson. Shrugging off his leather jacket, John cast the blond a dirty look. “Yeah, yeah… laugh it up.” he grumbled, nudging his shoulder against Jackson’s. The alpha yelped and laughed harder, falling back to lean against the wall, sunglasses falling from the top of his head and clattering to the floor.

“I can’t believe you got pulled over!” Jackson howled, slapping his thigh.

“In my defence, that stop sign is brand new…” John grumbled.

“At least it was Deputy Rogers that arrested you…” Jackson purred, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. John blushed and shoved his shoulder again, knocking him off balance.

“Oh shut up.”

Jackson just laughed harder. “What is it, now? The fifth time this month?”

John grumbled under his breath and kicked off his boots, keys being tossed onto the stand in the entry hallway. An arm snagged around his waist and suddenly there was a nose buried in his neck.

“Jackson! Shit! Your nose is cold, ass hole!” he hissed, shoving the other away and getting a snicker in response. 

“Awww…. but you’re so warm!” Jackson whined, getting the blush to darken further.

John rolled his eyes and made his way into the living room where Alyssa was slipping on her heels. She glanced up at her brother and grinned.

“Hey!” She greeted, standing and straightening her black mini dress around her hips. John blinked once then twice. “You’re late! I was worried you weren’t gonna be here before Robbie, got here.”

“No.”

Alyssa paused, looking around confused. “...No?”

“No.”

“Hey Alyssa-whoa…” Jackson muttered, eyes widening as he looked the sixteen year old over. “Damn…”

He got an elbow to the ribs.

“No.”

“I-I don’t… you don’t like it?” Alyssa asked, glancing down at herself nervously. Jackson snorted.

“Don’t like it? Alyssa you look-”

“Think wisely about that answer, Jacks, because 1, that’s my baby sister, and 2, jail bait.” John warned. 

Jackson just grinned, wrapping an arm around the younger’s shoulders. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous…” He cooed, pressing a sloppy kiss to John’s cheek. The beta blinked and nudged him away.

“Hush.” he muttered, turning to his sister once more. “You’re not wearing that.”

Alyssa blinked, mouth opening slightly in confusion. “What? Why not?”

John just lifted a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. “How about we start with the fact that it has no straps and the bottom barely goes to your mid thigh?”

Alyssa scoffed. “Seriously? Lydia and I spent hours trying to find the perfect dress!” She defended, giving her brother an incredulous look.

John just lifted a brow, crossing his arms over his chest. “No. My baby sister is not dressing like that for her first date.”

“But-”

“You don’t seem me or Laura dressing like that.” he countered.

Alyssa looked him up and down, snorting. “Says the married man that dresses like dad…” she muttered. “Please, you don’t have to worry about impressing your husband.”

John deflated, shoulders slumping. Jackson sighed and gave the younger a pat on the back. “It’s ok, Johnny Boy.” He hummed, nuzzling the beta behind the ear. “I still think you’re pretty.”

“You’re not helping.” John muttered, shooting the alpha a look. Jackson just shrugged. Turning back to his sister, John sighed. “Just… go change. Mom wouldn’t let you out of the house like this and neither would dad. I can’t either.” he muttered, frowning a bit. Alyssa groaned.

“Oh my gawd… you’re giving me the dad look.” She whined, shoulders slumping and rolling her eyes in exasperation.

“Good.” John deadpanned. “Come on. Change into something more appropriate or else I’m going to dress you.”

Her eyes widened and she darted upstairs. Jackson just laughed. “Guess we know how she feels about that idea!” That earned him a look before John shook his head and flopped gracelessly onto the couch, taking up the entire length as he lay on his stomach. He heard a snort of amusement and suddenly a weight settled over him, a familiar cold nose burying into his neck once more.

“You’re an ass, you know that?” he muttered, the words slightly muffled in the couch cushion.

“You love me…” Jackson hummed, words warm against the beta’s neck as he relaxed under the familiar weight of _pack_.

“Clearly I’m insane…” John sighed, closing his eyes and humming softly in contentment. Jackson had always been a calming presence for him. Ever since he’d first met the wolf, they had been close. Even now, they were nearly attached at the hip. Jackson chuckled, the sound rumbling in his chest against John’s back.

“You’re heavy.” He mumbled.

“And you’re built like a wall. If I wasn’t an alpha, you could break me in half. You can deal with being used as a pillow.”

“I’m being used as more than just a pillow, Jackson.”

“Suck it up, Buttercup.”

“You two are disgusting..” Alyssa muttered, returning to the room. John could hear the teasing smile in her voice.

Lifting his gaze, John focused brown eyes on his siter, looking her up and down. She was dressed in a modest grey dress that went down to her knees, a pair of black leggings underneath and tucked into a pair of brown heeled boots.

“Well?” she asked, tilting her head.

Nodding, John let it pass. “Mom would be crying right now at how grown up you look..”

Alyssa blushed and straightened the skirt of her dress. She grinned and it reminded John of just how beautiful a young woman his sister was growing up to be. The thought made him groan. He was going to be screening men her entire life at this rate.

“You look absolutely gorgeous, Alyssa.” Jackson stated, ever the gentleman. Alyssa’s blush darkened.

“Thank you, Jackson… Now would you mind letting my brother up? He still has to do the mandatory interrogation since mom and dad aren’t here to do it…” She stated, lifting a brow and chuckling as the alpha pouted, but got up and slunk into a chair.

John gasped dramatically. “Air!” It got a giggle from Alyssa and he counted it a win as he got to his feet and stepped over to pull his sister into a hug. “You do look good.. now… you know what to do in case something happens? Your cellphone’s charged? You’ve got your pepper spray and werewolf spray?” he asked, settling his hands on her shoulders and holding her gaze with his own.

She rolled her eyes fondly and nodded. “Yes, John… I’ve got them. I’ve got the kubaton you gave me on my keychain. My cell is fully charged with your number on speed dial 1. I’ve left contact information for the restaurant and theater we’re going to as well as his number and his parents’ numbers on the kitchen counter.”

John nodded. “Good. Name five points to aim for if he or someone comes at you.”

Rolling her eyes, Alyssa ticked them off on her fingers. “Throat, collar bone, side of the torso - preferably the ribs, behind the ear, and the sternum.”

“Good, good…” The beta sighed and looked her over once more. “....Take my jacket tonight.”

“John-”

“Take. My jacket. I smell like enough alphas to scare off anything supernatural that might try and go after you otherwise… Please. For my own peace of mind…”

She studied him a long moment before sighing and nodding. “Ok…”

“Thank you.” John muttered, pressing his nose to her temple and memorizing her scent.

“Yeah, yeah. You can stop scenting me now.” she giggled, shoving playfully at her brother’s chest.

The sound of a car pulling up into the drive caught John’s and Jackson’s attention, both wolves snapping their gazes to the main window of the house. Headlights lit up the yard for a moment before turning off as the engine was shut off and a door opened. The kid was coming up to get her, good. That earned him at least one good point in his book.

It was silent a moment with nothing but the teen’s footsteps as he approached and made his way up onto the porch.

A knock.

Stepping around Alyssa, John made his way to the door and opened it. There stood a nervous looking teen. His glasses were askew ever so slightly from near constant adjusting. His brown hair was styled out of his face and he was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and button up shirt with a jacket over his shoulders. Sighing, John finished assessing him.

“U-um… Mr…. Stilinski-Ha-”

“John is fine, Robbie. I’m not my dad, nor am I the sheriff. I’m her brother.” He paused here and narrowed his eyes a moment. “But that doesn’t make me any less scary…”

The teen gulped.

“Y-yes, sir- John…” He squeaked out. God this kid reeked of nervousness. It would have been pathetic if it weren’t so funny to the werewolf.

“So… tell me… ever been arrested?” John started, crossing his arms and leaning against the door jam. Robbie gaped, jaw working as he floundered to answer. “Drink? Drugs? Littering? No accidents? Restraining orders? Warrants for arrest?”

“John!” Alyssa hissed, Jackson howling with laughter in the kitchen to try and hide his own amusement. He was failing horribly.

“Look. Just keep in mind that a full pen of pigs can devour a human body in under five hours and leave no trace it was ever there. Remember that as what I’ll do to you if anything happens to her and we’re good.” John muttered, grabbing his jacket and slipping it over Alyssa’s shoulders, nudging her out the door. “Our father’s the sheriff and and he’ll bury your missing file so deep no one will ever remember you were born in Beacon Hills. Got it?” Robbie wordlessly nodded, swallowing. “Good. She’s to be home by ten. Any later and it’s your balls. Have fun, kids!” he added cheerily, shutting the door and sighing.

Jackson staggered out of the kitchen after they heard the truck pull away, gasping for air and holding his sides. “That was beautiful!”

“Hush. Pick out a movie…” John muttered, making his way to the kitchen to gather snacks.

 

“Tired?” Jackson muttered, letting John shift and lay his head on the alpha’s thigh. The beta hummed, curling closer.

“You know the answer to that question.” he muttered. A soft chuckle sounded above him and fingers brushed through his hair.

“Known you since you were in diapers and still your inability to sleep astounds me.” Jackson teased, ghosting a fingertip over the shell of John’s ear.

The beta frowned and waved a hand to swat him away. “Stop that…” the beta grumbled.

Jackson just snickered and grabbed his hand, playing with the surprisingly slender fingers. He paused, brushing a thumb over a simple platinum band, the center a brushed platinum with the two sides shining brightly in the light from the TV. The wedding band was purely John and it still amazing Jackson how perfectly it fit the beta the second it’d been slipped onto his ring finger.

“Someone’s got good taste…” he mused, joking now.

John cracked open a eye and gave him a look. “Smart ass…”

“You know it.”

An engine sounded, tires rolling up the driveway and pulling to a stop. John glanced at the clock and sighed. 9:57. Kid was good. The sounds of doors closing and footsteps as the two made the way onto the porch. There was muted talking and a giggle followed by a telltale silence. John and Jackson shared a knowing look before John got to his feet and made way to the door.

He flipped on the porch light, startling the two and getting a squeak of shock from Robbie that was accompanied by a frustrated groan from his sister. Jackson snickered. John caught Alyssa saying good night and entering. She glared, John smirked.

He didn’t say a word till the car was gone.

“Have fun?” He asked. She just frowned a bit more before sighing and smiling.

“Yes… I did.”

“Good..” John hummed, pulling her into a hug and kissing her temple. He took his coat and hung it once more. “Good to know. You ok to be here on your own?”

Alyssa chuckled and nodded. “Yeah. Thanks for doing that…. I didn’t want to have to wait for mom and dad to get back to have my first kiss…”

“Anytime, baby sis. Now go do whatever it is you do on weekends and I’m going home…” John muttered, making his way to the living room and nudging Jackson. “C’mon, asshole. Let’s get out of here.”

“God, I feel the love.” Jackson muttered, snorting fondy and getting to his feet.

Alyssa just laughed. “You just wanna get laid, don’t you, John?”

“You hush your adorable little face, she-devil.” John muttered, nudging her. He shrugged his jacket on as Jackson grabbed his own. Slipping his boots on, he sighed. “Alright… need anything, call.”

“Will do. Night, big brother.” Alyssa stated, seeing them out.

John could hear her lock the doors behind them and sighing in relief to be out of there and back in the car with Jackson driving.

“I’m still wondering why I let you drive earlier.” Jackson muttered. John snorted.

“Because, and according to you, you had a charlie horse so bad you could barely move your leg.” John cast him a look as they drove down the road. “You’re a terrible werewolf.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Jackson muttered, pulling to the curb and parking. “Here ya are, Johnny.”

The beta glanced to the house before cuffing Jackson fondly. “Thanks, Jacks. See ya tomorrow?” The alpha nodded and John got out, patting the roof of the car before heading inside.

Warmth surrounded him and the pine scent of _mate_ greeted him thick and heavy, setting him at ease immediately. He let out a content rumble and closed the door behind himself.

“Babe… I’m home…”

**Author's Note:**

> Let the confusion/hate mail begin... OwO


End file.
